Jasper's Favorite
by KyokoForever
Summary: Edward likes Mountain Lion. Emmett likes Grizzly Bear. But what's Jasper's favorite? Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


**A/N:**

**Sakura: This was just some random thing I though of in my spare time, talking to my friend Envy. Don't make too much of it...**

**On with le story:**

"No you're wrong!" Emmett yelled, "Grizzly Bear is so much better than Mountain Lion!"

"No," Edward argued, "Mountain lion is better."

The two had been fighting for hours. There was no way I could stop them. All I could do was stare and watch in the dark corner of the parlor. Then Edward turned and noticed me in my hiding spot. He walked over to me slowly.

"Which do you think is better tasting Jasper?" he asked smiling. Emmett then ran over.

"Its grizzly bear, isn't it Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Or is it mountain lion?" Edward questioned. They started closing in on my space bubble. I suddenly felt claustrophobic and dizzy. They saw this and backed away. I caught my breath while they continued to stare me down, anxiously awaiting my answer.

"Well?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I honestly don't like either of them," I replied, backing away after the two gave me an 'Are you crazy?' look. I began to sweat bullets nervously.

"What's your favorite then?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment, "I, um, don't have a favorite."

The two gave me that same look again. Edward spoke up first, "Well, then you'll need to go find a favorite then."

"What?" I was too nervous to get the concept.

"Go find which one you like best," Emmett explained, "Come on! What are you waiting for? Go! Now!"

The next thing I knew I was already out the door, running through the woods.

------

I ran throughout the entire forest, the wind beating under my black shoes. I came to a stop in the middle of the wooded area. It was a small open area of lush grass, surrounded by trees. I stood in the middle of the small field and looked around. 'I've gotta find a favorite,' I though, 'Where could all of these creatures be?'

I remembered our last hunting trip. It had been in the Northern Canadian woods last weekend. I remembered that Edward caught several foxes, which he claimed weren't 'ripe' and Emmett caught several bears. I hadn't caught anything that stood out. Just a couple of fish, and a large bird. All they did was keep me hydrated, and they didn't taste particularly good. All of our hunting trips had been like that, for me anyway. Nothing more, nothing less.

I then heard a rustling noise in a bush behind me. I turned quickly and got in a crouched position, ready to fight the creature. It came out of its hiding place and I got out of my crouched position and stared at it. The small creature stared back at me. I continued to stare at it curiously. 'It's cute,' I thought. The creature and I kept our eyes locked for what seemed like hours.

And then I pounced.

-------

Later, we all sat at the dinner table (I don't know why we had one. It was always just sort of there.) and had our usual, calm discussions of what had happened that day. After Rosalie left to go shopping and Alice went upstairs to her room to do homework and giving me a small kiss on the cheek, Edward, Emmett and I were left alone at the long wooden table. And as usual when this happened, Emmett wanted to compete on hunting skills and which tasted better again.

"I caught about twenty grizzlies today," Emmett boasted, "What did you catch Edward?"

"I caught twelve mountain lions," Edward replied smirking, "They're harder to catch." Emmett gave him a dark stare. I could tell he was gonna fight Edward at any moment. Luckily, Edward turned to me and interrupted Emmett's plan to attack. "So," he started, "What did you catch Jasper?"

"I caught my new favorite, " I replied bluntly.

"Well tell us what your favorite is Jazz," Emmett put in.

"My favorite would have to be," I paused, "Rabbit."

-------------

**A/N:**

**Sakura: Again, don't make too much of this! I only had this little idea in my head because my friend Envy and I were talking on the phone about Emmett and Edward's favorites. Then, I thought since Jasper is new to the whole 'hunting' thing, he would have to find one. Read and Review and PLEASE no flames! **


End file.
